


Timing

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Timing

"Stop," Crowley said. "Just stop. The parlour magician thing was bad enough but you'll _never_ \- and I'm speaking as one who takes the long view - make a stand-up comic."

"Why?" Aziraphale said, sounding rather miffed, as if he'd smite anyone who didn't find his act funny.

"Your timing's off," Crowley said. "You told fifteen jokes in a minute. Give the audience a breathing space." 

"A breathing space," Aziraphale mused, his face clearing. " _Oh_ , like slowing down so one has time to lift one's head before getting a faceful -"

"Stop!" Crowley shrieked. "I was wrong! Your act's fine as it is!"


End file.
